


Only You

by A_Lawliet



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Enjolras/ Original Character(s)





	Only You

The members of Les Amis sat scattered around the cafe Musian, talking and socializing with each others. You and Enjolras sat alone at a table however, sometimes talking and when there was nothing more to talk about, both of you simply enjoyed each others company You didn’t get a lot of times like this, usually all Enjolras could talk about was his plans of revolution. This only made you appreciate it more.  
Your moment was interrupted, however, by 2 women. They were raggedy dressed with their greasy hair messily pinned on top of their heads. They showed they dirty teeth as they smiled at Enjolras and took a seat on either side of him.  
‘Good evening Monsieur’, one of them said.  
‘Wouldn’t you rather spend time with us instead of that little streetrat?’ the other one added, grinning, making her friend giggle.  
‘Excuse me’, you say, insulted. From a glance you could also tell that Enjolras was shocked at the girls’ statement.  
Both of them were so closely seated to Enjolras, they might as well have been sitting on his lap. ‘You heard me’, the girl stated cockily. Both her and her friend placed their hands on Enjolras, who didn’t seem to know what to do. ‘How about you go whore yourself out somewhere else? He obviously isn’t interested. How about you give us a turn alright?’  
With that they didn’t even felt you worth enough to glance at as they continued to fawn over Enjolras.  
You stood up quietly, tears forming in your eyes, as you made your way out of the cafe. Once out of the cafe it didn’t take long for you to cross a familiar face.  
‘Ow, hello (Y/N),… what’s wrong?’ Of course your best friend Eponine knew when something was up with you. This was also why she was the only one who knew of your feelings for Revolutionary leader of Les Amis.  
In response to her question you simply were able to mumble out key works like: ‘Enjolras’, ‘Girls’, ‘Whore’  
When it came to Eponine, that’s all she needed to know what happened. She sat you down as she saw tears start rolling down your cheeks.

Enjolras POV

Only as (Y/N) started to walk away, did I completely realize what was happening. ‘So Monsieur?’ the woman on my left side said, ‘How would you like to join me and my friend for a little ménage à trois?’  
‘Get off of me?’ I say shortly, visibly shocking the two. Yet they made no immediate move, so resorted to push them off of me, quite harshly I should add, and followed in the direction I saw (Y/N) go.  
Please don’t be hurt, please don’t be hurt, I think to myself, envisioning her alone in the dark streets of Paris. This made me walk faster until I heard familiar voices.  
‘It’ll be okay.’ Sobbing was the only response to this.  
I turn the corner to see a girl whom name I remember to be Eponine, holding none other then the very girl I was looking for.  
‘Hm, Eponine, will you give us some privacy please?’  
she looks up and nodds.

Reader pov

You feel, as you’re still curled up in a small ball, Epinine letting go of you and making place for someone else’s arms to wrap around you. You glance up to see the burgundy jacket and blond curls you know all too well.  
His arms wrap themselves tightly around your waist, pulling you gently close to him. You put your hands on his chest in an attempt to create some space between you and him. He didn’t let you however, eventually you gave up and let him.  
‘Please don’t cry’, he says quietly.  
‘Leave me alone’, you mumble, ‘I’m sure those girls are better company for you than me.’  
‘I don’t know what you’re talking about, there is no one I’d rather spend time with then you’, he tells you softly. After that he, still holding your hands in his, knelt down in front of you making you look at him. ‘I don’t care about those other girls, the only girl I care about is you.’  
You look at him in disbelief, not understanding why this handsome, charismatic man would ever care for you.  
When he doesn’t get a response he sighs and moves to stand back up, pulling you with him. When you stood in front of him, he raised your hands to his lips and kissed your knuckles. You could feel your cheeks heat up as he did this, you looked down, attempting to hide your face in your hair.  
‘Look at me, my love’, he put his hand on your cheek, making you look at him.  
‘I love you’, he tells you, making your heart melt, ‘You and only you.’  
‘I love you too’, you reply, a smile on your face. He pulls you closer to him and leans down, connecting your lips to his.  
You kiss him back immediately, wrapping your arms around his neck as his tighten around your waist, deepening the kiss by closing any space between you both.  
You smiled into the kiss, hardly believing the man you loved so dearly, loved you back.


End file.
